Thinker et Invisible girl
by sassette04
Summary: Big Hero 6 et Les Indestructibles sont fâchés depuis un désaccord sur le sort d'un criminel qui a accidentellement conduit la mort de ce dernier. Cela amène des tensions entre les villes des deux équipes mais surtout une interdiction de collaboration entre ces deux groupes par la loi. Les identités secrètes des deux groupes vont-elles arranger ou aggraver les choses?
1. Prologue:1 solution pire que le problème

Il était une fois, dans un univers proche du nôtre, deux villes voisines protégées chacune par un groupe de super-héros. L'équipe **« Big Hero 6 »,** composée de quatre étudiants, un robot et un jeune garçon, veillait sur Sanfransokyo. L'équipe **« Les Indestructibles »** , une famille de cinq personnes, veillait sur Newisko. Un jour, un terrible homme se faisant appeler Toolshed mit au point une technologie puissante qui lui permettait d'avoir un contrôle mental sur tous les outils à sa portée. Dévoré par la cupidité et la soif de pouvoir, Toolshed se mit à fabriquer des robots conquérants fonctionnant à l'aide d'outils tous plus destructeurs les uns que les autres. Les deux villes, menacées de sombrer dans la destruction, mais également dans esclavage humain par les machines, furent sauvées par leurs protecteurs respectifs qui avaient travaillé ensemble. Mais les choses se compliquèrent car aucune des deux équipes n'était d'accord en ce qui concernait le sort de Toolshed. Alors que le chef des Indestructibles voulait le faire envoyer dans une immense Île-prison aux conditions de vie si épouvantables que la plupart des détenus y périssaient ou devenaient fous, celui de Big Hero 6, bien moins radical, ne souhaitait que le livrer à la police de Sanfransokyo qui l'emmènerait sûrement dans une prison où la vie était, certes désagréable, mais correcte. Pensant que les criminels ne méritaient pas ce genre de prison, le chef des Indestructibles entra dans une colère noire contre le chef de Big Hero 6. Alors qu'il était captif, Toolshed profita de l'agitation pour s'échapper. Les deux équipes tentèrent de le capturer à nouveau mais l'un des membres de Big Hero 6 le tua sans le vouloir. Bien que les gens surent que la mort de Toolshed était accidentelle, certains accusèrent les super-héros d'être des assassins et non pas «les protecteurs qu'ils prétendaient être.» D'autres, Sanfransokiens et Newiskiens, s'accusaient mutuellement d'avoir des «pseudo-super-héros dangereux et stupides». Ces tensions déclenchèrent de nombreuses bagarres de rues toutes aussi violentes et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Voyant ceci, les chefs gouvernementaux des deux villes prirent la décision de fermer la frontière entre Sanfransokyo et Newisko. Ainsi, les habitants des deux villes ne se feraient plus de guerre civile inutile. Enfin, exceptés ceux qui trompaient la vigilance des gardes «protégeant» la limite séparant les deux villes. En ce qui concernait les équipes Big Hero 6 et Les Indestructibles, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient, elles ne furent pas interdites d'exercer. Toutefois, elles furent interdites de collaboration sous peine d'être démasquées en public et envoyées en prison. Ainsi, bien que toujours capables de protéger leurs villes respectives, Big Hero 6 et Les Industribles virent leurs images ternies par cette triste histoire. Même si les deux équipes étaient majoritairement défendues par leurs villes respectives, nombreux étaient ceux qui disaient «Je hais Big Hero 6 et Les Indestructibles! Sans eux, on aurait pas ces problèmes!» qu'ils soient Sanfransokiens ou Newiskiens. Au fil du temps, tout espoir de réconciliation et de paix civiles disparut. Mais les choses pouvaient réellement rester inchangées ?


	2. Chapitre 1: Des tensions dangereuses

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Jack et Harold marchaient dans les rues de Sanfransokyo. On les distinguait bien les deux grâce à leurs différences physiques et corporelles. Jack avait de très courts cheveux collés sur son crâne. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme de la neige grâce à une teinture spéciale. Il avait les yeux bleus, un teint presque aussi blanc que ses cheveux ainsi qu'un nez assez petit. Jack avait une allure un peu musclée souvent dissimulée par un pull bleu ainsi qu'un pantalon marron. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien d'apercevoir ses mains dont les yeux étaient aussi durs que des briques. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harold car ce dernier plutôt chétif. Contrairement à son ami, le jeune garçon avait le teint mat et de courts cheveux couleur chocolat ébouriffés qui s'étendaient jusqu'à ses joues. Il avait les yeux verts émeraude, un nez long et plat ainsi que des bras longs et fins. Les deux amis discutaient de tout et de rien avant d'apercevoir les membres de Big Hero 6 volant dans le ciel avec l'aide du robot à l'armure rouge : Baymax. Ils volaient tellement haut qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués ces deux adolescents.

«-Ça doit sûrement chauffer quelque part pour que les Big Hero 6 se pointent, constata Harold

-Bravo Captain Obvious! dit Jack avec un ton sarcastique, Ou bien ils vont donner des coups aux Indestructibles, ajouta-t-il en riant

-Dis pas ça Jack ! objecta Harold, la situation est assez dure, pas besoin de la rappeler en permanence.

-Enfin Harold, tu sais bien que je blaguais.

\- Ben, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. A cause de cette situation, on est obligés d'aller à Newisko en fraude juste parce que y a que là-bas qu'on peut trouver des Game Store ouverts le mercredi après-midi.

-Oh, ça va, soupira Jack, C'est pas comme si les Newiskiens n'entraient jamais en fraude à Sanfransokyo. La **« Limite »** est toujours surveillée par des abrutis. Ils engagent des types à la chaîne qui n'ont soit jamais fait de surveillance, soit qui s'enfuit dès qu'il voit un animal domestique passer cette Limite parce que son propriétaire pourrait le perdre car il ne vit sûrement que dans la ville qu'il laisse derrière lui. Quand je pense que t'as jamais saisi l'occasion d'utiliser ton chat comme appât. Pas vrai, Krokmou ?»

Le «chat» remua la tête. Krokmou était un félin noir à la silhouette fine mais au poil soyeux très épais. Il avait les yeux sombres et de fines griffes. Mais c'était surtout un chat très malin qui savait déconcerter les gens autour de lui. Jack et Harold avaient amenés le félin avec eux pour tromper la vigilance du «garde-Limite». Lorsque ce dernier verrait que Krokmou avait un propriétaire grâce à son collier, il se lancerait à sa poursuite. Harold n'aimait pas l'idée de se servir de son chat pour enfreindre une loi importante aux graves conséquences quand on allait à son encontre mais d'un autre côté, il en voulait, non pas aux Big Hero 6 et aux Indestructibles de s'être querellés et avoir entrainés un criminel dans la mort, mais plutôt aux gouvernementaux d'avoir puni tout le monde à cause d'un accident grave entre quelques personnes. C'est pourquoi il s'était résolu à faire ce qu'il allait faire.

«-On arrive à la Limite, annonça Jack

-Krokmou, vas-y, dit Harold à son chat»

Et tout se passa selon le plan des deux jeunes garçons. Le chat fila à toute vitesse devant le garde-Limite qui eût juste le temps d'apercevoir son collier avant de se lancer à sa poursuite et de disparaître.

«-C'est bon, on peut passer, dit Jack ravi

-Attends, dit Harold brusquement, De l'autre côté, y a deux personnes qui se rapprochent.»

En effet, deux personnes allaient tenter de passer la Limite également. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes filles. La première avait une silhouette fine mais des petits muscles sur les bras ainsi qu'une belle poitrine. Elle avait de très longs cheveux couleur or coiffés en longue tresse qui s'étendait sur tout son dos. Ses grands verts pomme semblaient en permanence exprimer la surprise. Sur son visage blanc brillaient de belles joues roses. Elle portait un jean une chemise d'une couleur particulière où les tons roses et violets s'entremêlaient. La deuxième n'était pas du tout comme son amie. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés emmêlés et des yeux bleus, certes pas petits mais plus fins que ceux de la jeune fille blonde. Elle avait très peu de poitrine et on pouvait remarquer à son visage joufflu et à son ventre qui s'allongeait un peu en largeur qu'elle était légèrement en surpoids. Néanmoins, cet aspect était apaisé par ses bras plus musclées que ceux de son amie. La jeune fille portait un sweat-shirt d'une couleur où les tons verts, bleus et noirs s'emmêlaient ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge, couleur bien assortie avec ses cheveux roux bouclés. Les deux filles aperçurent les deux garçons devant elles. La jeune rouquine ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace à la vue du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui ricanait de manière moqueuse.

«-Mérida, ne les regarde pas, dit la jeune fille blonde

-Je fais ce que je veux Raiponce, répliqua son amie, Et je peux voir que ces gars se fichent de nous.

-Ecoute, on a la chance de pouvoir passer la Limite sans avoir besoin de faire le coup de la valise piégée vu qu'i pas de garde-Limite. Alors, évitons-les et contentons-nous de passer. On doit absolument trouver des rollers et on ne peut faire ça qu'à Sanfransokyo le mercredi après-midi.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on les évite ? ronchonna Mérida, Ils sont là. Ils vont forcément chercher la bagarre.

-Non, c'est toi qui a envie de te battre. Après eux, je sais pas mais c'est pas le moment de faire payer à n'importe qui le fait que les Sanfransokiens et les Newiskiens ne puissent pas aller où ils veulent. Tout ça, c'est à cause de cet accident avec Toolsheed.

-Je rêve ou tu fais des reproches aux Indestructibles ?

-Ni à eux, ni à Big Hero 6. Malgré ça, ils ont toujours été capables de protéger les villes qu'ils défendent. Ce sont les gouvernementaux qu'ils font blâmer.

-Dis plutôt que tu préfères ne pas t'en mêler. Le Thinker a été stupide de vouloir envoyer ce type dans une autre prison que celle qu'imaginait Monsieur Indestructible. Il aurait tout fait pour s'échapper.

-Personne n'en aurait été sûr. Aucun détenu ne s'est échappé de cette prison qu'imaginait le Thinker.

-Toolsheed était dangereux !

-Lui faire l'équivalent ce qu'il nous a fait aurait voulu dire ne pas valoir mieux que lui.

-Raiponce, est-ce que tu veux dire que tu es du côté de Big Hero 6 ?

-Non Mérida, je ne suis du côté de personne. Je suis en colère contre les gouvernementaux qui nous ont tous puni sans raison au lieu d'avoir eu un comportement de dirigeants lucides.

-En parlant de lucide, le gars aux cheveux chantilly a pas l'air futé.

-Mérida arrête !

-Non Raiponce, il arrive vers nous avec son ami minuscule.»

En effet, les deux duos étaient proches. Cela effrayait Harold et Raiponce, mais Mérida avait vraiment envie de remettre Jack à sa place. Ils finirent par être devant la Limite chacun de leurs côtés. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Ces deux groupes étaient comme leurs villes respectives : angoissés, énervés et incapables de se calmer. Ils se fixaient sans savoir comment réagir. Raiponce et Harold finirent par prendre leurs amis respectifs par le bras en tentant de les entrainer au-delà de la limite mais:

«-Vous avez peur, ricana Jack

-N'importe quoi! s'exclama Mérida

-Laisse tomber, dirent Harold et Jack en même temps

-Et puis quoi encore ? hurla Mérida, Je vais pas laisser un demeuré se moquer de moi!

-Qui tu appelles demeuré, rouquine?»

C'en fut trop pour Mérida. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur Jack et le roua de coups de poings, ce dernier répliqua avec des coups de pieds. Les deux adversaires ne cesser de se frapper de manière acharnée tandis que leurs amis respectifs tentaient de les séparer.

«-Jack, arrête! On va avoir des ennuis si le garde-Limite revient.

-Mérida, ça suffit. On a mieux à faire et j'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit ici.»

Mais les deux bagarreurs faisaient la sourde oreille. Leurs deux amis semblaient paniqués et hurlaient. Aucun ne s'était rendu compte que les cris et le bruit des coups avaient alertés les passants des deux villes qui s'étaient mis à observer la situation. Ils s'étaient alors tous regardés les uns les autres comme des prédateurs guettant leurs proies. Puis sans réfléchir, un homme avait couru vers un autre. Puis deux autres personnes avaient fait la même chose. Et encore deux, et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que tout ce petit monde transforme cette simple querelle en immense bagarre. Une fille et son jeune frère, ni Sanfransokiens, ni Newiskiens, entendirent les bruits provenant de la bagarre. Avant que le jeune garçon n'ait pu arrêter sa sœur, celle-ci était déjà partie voir d'où les bruits provenaient. On pouvait voir que ces deux-là étaient frère et sœur grâce à leurs yeux bleus ciel exactement identiques. Cependant nombreuses étaient les différences entre les deux : la sœur avait de longs cheveux teints en blanc qu'elle avait coiffés en une longue tresse derrière sa nuque alors que ceux de son frère étaient courts et auburn. Seule une minuscule mèche blanche, que sa sœur avait teinte, se trouvait au-dessus de son oreille gauche. Contrairement à sa sœur qui portait une chemise bleue clair brillant aussi brillante que de la glace ainsi qu'un jean bleu ciel, le jeune frère était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu marine, d'une chemise bleue ciel ainsi que d'un gilet noir. Il avait une silhouette très fine et on aurait pu croire que c'était une fille si on avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas poitrine et entendu sa voix ressemblant à celle d'un tout jeune adolescent en pleine mue.

«-Elsa, reviens! cria-t-il de sa petite voix à sa sœur, C'est sûrement dangereux.

-Andy, je veux seulement m'assurer qu'un de nos amis ne se trouve pas dans une bagarre, répondit la jeune fille à son petit frère. Imagine si Ariel, Aladdin, Jim et Mulan se trouvent là-dedans. Viens avec moi.»

Andy ne trouva rien à dire car il savait que sa sœur avait raison. Il la suivit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à la Limite. La bagarre faisait rage et était dense. On pouvait voir de partout des bleus, des pieds et des mains foulés, des yeux au beurre noir, des lèvres ensanglantées mais surtout des gens qui tantôt cherchaient à participer à la confrontation collective, tantôt chercher à échapper à ce chaos dans lequel ils avaient été entrainés malgré eux. Jim et Aladdin vivaient jadis à Newisko tandis que Mulan vivait autrefois à Sanfransokyo. Ariel, elle, vivait dans la même ville qu'Elsa et Andy depuis toujours : Arendelle. Elle se trouvait en marge des deux villes rivales. Située en-dessous de ces dernières, elle n'était pas soumise à l'interdiction et la Limite laissaient les Arendelliens se balader partout où ils le voulaient, c'est-à-dire que ce soit à Sanfransokyo ou Newisko. Si les habitants des deux villes n'étaient pas aussi orgueilleux et ne préféraient pas les bagarres chez eux et nulle part ailleurs, ils auraient pu venir à Arendelle pour leurs confrontations car cette ville laissait entrer les Sanfransokiens et les Newiskiens comme bon lui semblait. En effet, n'étant pas soumise à l'interdiction de circuler dans les deux villes et à l'interdiction de la Limite, Sanfransokiens et Newiskiens pouvaient rester entre eux sans craindre les dures lois de leurs villes. Mais à cause d'une fierté «patriotique», ils préféraient prendre le risque de se taper dessus et d'être arrêtés «pour la dignité de leurs villes» plutôt que d'aller soit se battre sans courir le risque de subir les lois de leurs villes, soit choisir d'aller vivre à Arendelle. Chose que Jim, Aladdin et Mulan avaient fait. Elsa reconnut vite Ariel. Sa longue chevelure rouge s'étendant le long de son dos ne trompait personne. D'autant plus qu'elle portait une robe verte légèrement pailletée qui était sa couleur préférée. Bien trop fine pour participer à une bagarre générale, elle se voyait piégée comme un poisson dans un filet. Elle ne parvint que faiblement à se dégager du tumulte en respirant de grandes goulées d'air. Et elle aurait très bien pu être piégée à nouveau si Elsa ne l'avait pas mise hors de danger. Elsa vit bien la détresse dans les yeux bleus marine de son amie. La manche de sa robe était arrachée et on pouvait voir son sein droit. Cela la gênait et la rendait si triste qu'elle baissa les yeux après avoir reconnu sa sauveuse.

«-Elsa, c'est toi?

-Oui Ariel. Vas-t-en d'ici !

-Je ne peux pas. Jim est coincé quelque part là-dedans. Il…il n'a pas supporté qu'un Newiskien insulte sa mère. Il faut que je l'aide.»

En observant la foule, Elsa remarqua qu'Ariel avait raison. Elle distinguait à peine la courte chevelure brune presque noire que le jeune garçon attachait toujours en fine tresse derrière sa nuque. Néanmoins, ses yeux bleus nuit se voyaient bien et elle pouvait également apercevoir sa veste marron ainsi que sa chemise beige. Il semblait en très mauvaise posture mais il parvint tout de même à mettre un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de son adversaire et à s'extirper de la foule déchainée. Néanmoins, il fallut qu'Ariel lui tire la main afin qu'il se dégage complètement.

«-Ariel, je suis vraiment désolé, dit le jeune garçon en baissant les yeux

-Ce n'est pas grave Jim.»

Le pantalon vert caquis du jeune garçon était sale, froissé et abîmé mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut les deux personnes qui accompagnaient Andy.

«-Tu…tu les a trouvés ici ? demanda Elsa à son jeune frère

-Oui, ils étaient coincés dans la foule mais ils ont réussi à s'en sortir. Et je vois que tu as trouvé Jim et Ariel.

-Oui, répondit Elsa qui ne faisait que peu attention à la dernière remarque de son frère, Mulan, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit une jeune fille asiatique aux courts cheveux et aux yeux noirs et à la silhouette si fine qu'elle n'avait presque pas de poitrine

-Aladdin, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Jim

-Je crois que oui, répondit un jeune garçon aux courts cheveux noirs épais et à la peau très mate.»

Son pantalon bouffant blanc et son sweet-shirt violet était presque aussi sale et abîmé que les vêtements de son ami.

«-Partons d'ici avant que les autorités ou n'importe qui d'autre intervienne, suggéra Elsa»

Mais il était trop tard. Ariel reconnut ébahie Big Hero 6 et Les Indestructibles qui se dirigeaient vers eux dans des directions opposées. Le plus musclé de la première équipe était Strengh Man. Son armure verte pâle renforçait son corps puissant. De ses bras pouvaient jaillir des lasers capables de trancher n'importe quoi. Un qui se distinguait clairement du reste du groupe n'était autre que Fredzilla. En effet, il portait un costume de dragon bleu ayant trois grands yeux jaunes et des écailles oranges sur les bras et le crâne. Il avait une bouche ronde grande ouverte qui lui permettait de lancer des flammes. La plus féminine était sans doute nulle qu'Honey Lemon. Elle portait un casque violet qui masquait son visage ainsi qu'une petite jupe de la même couleur. Son haut était fushia et ses jambes et bras étaient recouverts par des longues manches et un collant d'une couleur entremêlant le violet et le noir. Elle portait un sac à mains couleur miel dans lequel elle pouvait prendre des boules chimiques colorées dont la substance emprisonnait ses adversaires dès qu'ils se retrouvés piégés par cette dernière. On pouvait voir ses longs cheveux blonds-miel s'étendre derrière son dos quand on la regardait de près. Gogo Tomago, elle, n'était pas du tout féminine voire même un peu masculine. Elle portait une armure jaune sur laquelle on pouvait voir de longs disques métalliques sur les mains et les pieds qu'elle pouvait lancer quand elle le voulait mais également les utiliser comme rollers. Le plus imposant de tous était Baymax, un robot portant une immense armure rouge. Dans sa mémoire se trouvaient les meilleures cours de karaté ainsi qu'un grand lexique sur les soins physiques et moraux des gens. Il était également équipé de toutes sortes de soins médicaux ainsi que d'un poing télécommandé pouvant se diriger où il le désirait. Mais surtout, il était pourvu d'ailes ainsi que de propulseurs sur ses pieds. La personne à la tête de cette petite troupe était le plus jeune et le plus petit d'entre eux. Le Thinker portait une armure d'un violet légèrement bleuté sur laquelle se trouvaient de fins traits roses verticaux s'étendant à côté de ses bras et aux extrémités de son corps. Il utilisait de minuscules objets noirs appelés les micro-robots à l'aide d'un neurotransmetteur. Cela lui permettait de ses petits objets en en faisant un moyen de transport, une protection ainsi qu'un moyen de se battre en transformant ses micro-robots en masse prête à frapper. Ou bien, il s'en servait pour mieux appréhender ses adversaires. La deuxième équipe, elle, n'avait pas des costumes très complexes. Il s'agissait d'une famille qui avait eu droit à des uniformes coordonnés. Tous portaient des masques et de longs gants noirs et étaient vêtus d'un costume rouge avec, au centre ce dernier, un grand I entouré d'une forme ovale noire. Le plus massif d'entre eux était Monsieur Indestructible qui avait un torse, des bras et des jambes si musclés qu'ils lui donnaient une force surhumaine lui permettant de donner des coups puissant à ses adversaires ainsi que soulever de lourdes charges qu'aucune main humaine n'aurait pu porter. Il tentait de mener tant bien que mal le groupe bien qu'Elastigirl se montrait souvent plus lucide que lui. Cette dernière était capable de s'étendre à l'infini, ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer sur de très longues distances ainsi que de se transformer en parachute, en canot ou encore en planeur. Mais surtout, grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait se battre contre des adversaires à longue distance, ce qu'un bras sans pouvoirs était incapable de faire. La Flèche, lui, était un petit garçon courant à une vitesse surhumaine et pouvait également se déplacer sur l'eau quand il utilisait ce pouvoir. De plus, cela lui permettait de déstabiliser ses adversaires et les attaquer au moment où ces derniers s'y attendaient le moins. Le plus jeune de cette petite troupe n'était nulle autre qu'un bébé appelé Flame. Derrière son apparence de petit chérubin se cachait un garçon incroyable capable de se téléporter, se déplacer sur les surfaces (plafonds compris), de lancer des lasers avec ses yeux mais surtout de s'enflammer. Non seulement, ses flammes pouvaient blesser ses adversaires mais elles lui permettaient également de se transformer en propulseur. Mais Monsieur Indestructible et Elastigirl n'avaient pas que des fils. Invisible girl était leur fille aînée. Son surnom indiquait son pouvoir principal mais elle était également capable de créer des champs de force qui la protégeaient mais qui lui servait également d'armes et de prisons contre ses ennemis. Alors que Monsieur Indestructible venait de hurler «-Ca suffit comme ça!», le Thinker utilisa ses micro-robots pour séparer les diverses personnes de la foule. Intimidés par une telle puissance et sachant qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi de ces petits objets, Sanfransokiens et Newiskiens se séparèrent et retournèrent vers la Limite du côté de leurs villes respectives.

«-Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi? hurla le manipulateur des micro-robots, Vous auriez pu tous vous entretuer!

-Imaginez que vous vous soyez fait prendre, dit Invisible girl, Vous auriez tous finit derrière les barreaux.

-VOUS irez au trou! hurla un homme, Vous avez pas le droit de bosser ensemble, vous vous rappelez?

-Nous ne travaillons pas ensemble, rectifia Elastigirl, Nous gérons chacun les problèmes de nos villes respectives. Regardez.»

Elle avait raison. La Limite permettait de séparer les deux équipes qui se trouvaient chacune du côté de la ville sur laquelle elle veillait. Ce qui signifiait qu'aux yeux de la loi, Big Hero 6 et Les Indestructibles ne collaboraient pas. Ils ne dirent pas qu'ils étaient venus chacun de leurs côtés après avoir entendu les cris car cela était inutile.

«-Vous par contre, vous avez enfreint la loi non seulement en franchissant la Limite mais surtout en vous battant en dehors de vos villes respectives, ajouta Monsieur Indestructible

-Si vous voulez pas vous faire prendre, cassez-vous avant que le garde-Limite ne revienne, dit Gogo Tomago»

Comprenant la situation, la foule massive se dispersa en courant à toutes jambes sans demander son reste. Bientôt la Limite fut quasiment déserte. Il ne restait plus que Big Hero 6 et Les Indestructibles. Alors que Invisible girl fixait Thinker, ce dernier et Monsieur Indestructible ne purent s'empêcher de se dévisager avec colère.

«-Votre pression sanguine est élevée, dit Baymax au Thinker, Cela signifie que vous que vous êtes tendu.»

Thinker tenta de détourner le regard mais il se contenta de chercher autre chose à regarder. Il eût l'impression que Invisible girl le regardait mais il crut qu'il avait rêvé. Honey Lemon posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Cela suffit à le persuader de tourner les talons non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin vers Monsieur Indestructible. Ce dernier grogna peu après le départ des Big Hero 6. Flame chercha les bras de son père, ce qui permit à ce dernier de calmer sa mauvaise humeur. Les Indestructibles eurent tout juste le temps de quitter le terrain avant que le garde-Limite ne revienne, épuisé d'avoir couru après le chat noir qui avait disparu, et s'imaginant que tout allait bien vu qu'il ne semblait s'être rien passé pendant son absence.


End file.
